Geschiedenis van Acunha: 16e eeuw
Een van de eerste portugese expedities over de Atlantische Oceaan in de richting van India bracht in 1506 een vloot onder leiding van Pedro Alvarez Cabral in de regio van de Acunha-archipel. Een jaar later voeren veertien schepen onder Tristão da Cunha en Alfonso do Albuquerque over de oceaan. Twee schepen dreven af, raakten door de storm zwaar gehavend en hun 132 opvarenden vonden een landingsplaats op wat later Acunha werd genoemd. Hun leider had redenen om zich permanent op het hoofdeiland te willen vestigen en zorgde op rigide wijze dat er geen schepen hersteld of gebouwd konden worden. Hij stichtte het woonoord Manuelon, genoemd naar de portugese koning. Bij de dood van Tristão in 1518 wordt zijn bewind voortgezet door zijn oudste zoon onder de “koningstitel” Dom Tristão II (1490-1545). Op zeer onregelmatige momenten kwamen er portugese schepen – meestal in nood- bij de kust. Ze werden in bezit genomen en de opvarenden werden gevangen genomen en hadden geen andere keuze dan er zich als kolonisten te vestigen. Het eiland dat overdekt was met een bijna ondoordringbare vegetatie werd verkend en in het middendeel Menovo ontsloten. Bij de dood van Tristão II woonden er ongeveer 300 personen. In 1524 werd door Pedro Alvarez Cabral 400km ten zuidoosten van Acunha een eiland ontdekt dat vrijwel ontoegankelijk was. Het krijgt de naam Alvarezo. Manuelon was het enige woonoord en kreeg het aanzien van een burchtstadje om het te verdedigen tegenover mogelijke agressors, dus met het Paisburgo (burcht), stadsmuren, poorten en torens. Het middelpunt was evenwel de kloosterkerk van de Gezegende Beschermer. De opvolger Tristão III (1514-1568) was de eerste da Cunha die op het eiland was geboren. Hij was de heerser van een eiland ter grootte van Elba. Het ligt op een subtropische breedte, maar de oceanische invloeden zijn het sterkste en dan vooral de wisselende weersomstandigheden. Het waait er altijd, er is vaak neerslag, het meest nog in de vorm van zeemist. Dominant op het hoofdeiland is de vulkaan Montalto (2062m) waarvan de hoogste delen kaal zijn en tweederde van het jaar in de sneeuw ligt. Hier komen geen zeevogels meer. Naar beneden liggen bezaaid door stenen en lavaformaties, doorsneden door woeste beken de vegetatiezônes: mos, grassen, dwergbomen, varens en struiken, loofbomen. De inheemse altijd groene vegetatie bestaat uit loofbomen, grassen, mossen, varens en knoestig struikgewas. De lavabodem is erg vruchtbaar. De kust is steil, behoudens in de landstreek Menovo en de zuidkust. Daar zijn kiezel- en rotsstranden, maar zelfs een paar zandstroken. Bij de rivierdelta’s en het merengebied is het moerassig. De bewoners -in 1565 ongeveer 450- leefden van landbouw, veeteelt en visserij. De zeevogels leverden vlees en eieren. Als bouwmaterialen gebruikten ze klei, stenen en hout. Ook de gebruiksvoorwerpen waren van die grondstoffen gemaakt; aan ijzer en tin was groot gebrek. Wat ze daarvan hadden kwam van de schepen. Schapen, geiten, koeien en paarden waren afkomstig van de levende have op de schepen. Nieuwe gewassen zoals tarwe, koolsoorten en aardappelen kwamen van zaden die in de loop van de eeuw meegebracht waren. Er gingen moeizaam ook vruchtbomen groeien (olijven, druiven, bessen). De laatste da Cunha was Tristão IV (1536-1579) had in zijn wankel bewind het geluk dat een portugees eskader op de terugweg uit India kostbare materialen aan boord had. Hij veroverde de lading, nam de zeevarenden gevangen en slechts twee schepen wisten te ontkomen. De heerser werd in 1579 vermoord, waarna er een oligarchie aan de macht kwam. De Raad van Oudsten/Conselho dos Anciãos, waar de oudsten van acht families in zitting hadden koos jaarlijks een Conselpatrão, een soort doge. De laatste decennia van de 16e eeuw verliepen tamelijk rustig. De archipel kwam wel in zicht bij zeilschapen maar werden nog maar zelden aangedaan. Vanuit het hoofdeiland werden de kleinere eilandjes verkend, maar niet permanent bewoond. De archipel bleef door haar geisoleerde ligging bespaard voor epidemieën zoals elders in de wereld. Er waren wel natuurrampen door orkanen en branden. Maar aan het einde van de eeuw leidden de ongeveer duizend bewoners een eenvoudig en vreedzaam leven. Categorie:Geschiedenis